1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers of solid or bulk material and more particularly to containers that are used for shipping, storing and discharging bulk or solid materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers for the shipping and dispensing of solid material are well known. Many of these containers comprise cone valves disposed in the base of the container for permitting the discharge of the solid contents when necessary. However, many of these containers suffer from problems related to damage to the container resulting in the overall container having to be discarded. Thus, there remains a need for providing a container that can be used for shipping, storing and dispensing bulk material (e.g., coin slugs) that is durable, lightweight and having replaceable components that do not require the container itself to be replaced.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.